Enamorada de mi jefe
by kag-akane
Summary: Akane esta perdidamente enamorada de su jefe...El millonario Ranma Saotome... :-)...


Hola esta es la primera historia que escribo en primera persona, asi que espero ansiosa sus comentarios;-) asi que sean piadosos con sus críticas….también es mi one-shot mas largo

**Enamorada de mi jefe**

Mi despertador suena como todas las mañanas cuarto para la 6, afuera todavía está oscuro, pero necesito estudiar para el examen que tengo el viernes en la universidad, trate de estudiar toda la noche pero el recuerdo de unos ojos azul cobalto me robaron toda la concentración, como cada noche desde hace 10 mese cuando empecé a trabajar como asistente de presidencia en Saotome Enterprises.

O mejor dicho para Ranma Saotome mi adorado tormento y jefe también.

El año pasado mi padre sufrió una caída en la economía del negocio familiar "el dojo Tendo", y ya no pudo seguir ayudándome a costear mi carrera de medicina, y aunque soy becada tengo que costearme el resto de gastos.

Por eso me vi en la obligación de buscar un trabajo, estuve dos semanas buscando trabajo sin obtener ningún resultado, supongo que es difícil contratar a una estudiante de tercer año de medicina con apenas diecinueve años que no sabe hacer nada más que estudiar y romper ladrillos como si eso fuera una habilidad.

Pero sin importar nada seguí insistiendo. Trabaje por varias semanas en un café bar y hay conocí a la señora Nokoda Saotome, madre de Ranma.

Una mañana ella fue a tomar café con una de sus refinadas amigas, que por cierto siempre dejaban buena propina. Pero al salir del café un maleante intento asaltarlas, afortunadamente se artes marciales y pude ayudarlas a tiempo, desde entonces la señora Nokoda cree que está en deuda con migo, aunque yo le insistí que no fue nada.

Unos días después ella se entero que me despidieron del café, por abofetear a un pervertido que intento propasarse con migo, me busco en la universidad y me ofreció ser la asistente del presidente de Saotome Enterprises, intente rechazar el trabajo porque en realidad no sabía nada de lo que tendría que hacer una asistente. Pero con lo desesperada que estaba por un trabajo de buena paga termine aceptando y ahí empezó todo.

Mi primer día de trabajo nunca lo voy a olvidar estaba realmente nerviosa estando en su presencia.

Flash back

Llegue muy temprano a Saotome Enterprises, lo mejor vestida posible, con una falda ajustada gris de lana que llega hasta la rodilla, una blusa negra sin mangas con cuello de tortuga y un par de tacos altos negros.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Akane Tendo- y me contrataron como la nueva asistente del Señor Ranma Saotome, me podría indicar a donde debo dirigirme – pregunte a la encargada de la resección

Ella me analizo con la mirada, haciéndome sentir incomoda, por el escrudiño al que sometía, ella se dio cuenta de mi molestia y dijo.

-el señor Saotome la está esperando

La seguí por el largo pasillo hasta el ascensor, donde presiono uno de los botones de los pisos superiores.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, encontramos un escritorio vacio, alado de un par de enormes puertas de roble, ella me dijo que pasara que Ranma me estaría esperando.

Cuando pase la puerta él se encontraba de espaldas hablando por teléfono.

-Ryoga te dije que necesitaba esos documentos para hoy – afirmo con una voz dura pero a la vez sexi y masculina

Se dio la vuelta en su cilla giratoria al percatarse de mi presencia y me iso una señal con la mano para que me sentara un una silla frete a su escritorio, el igual a la recepcionista me analizo con la mirada, solo que cundo recorrió mi cuerpo por entero pude notar un extraño brillo en sus ojos. Que juraría que era deseo, si no supiera que lo hombres como él no se fijan en chicas como yo, ellos solo se relacionan con modelos y mujeres de belleza despampanante.

Aunque me pareció algo descarado, no pude evitar estremecerme, el era realmente joven, yo esperaba encontrarme con un cuarentón y el hombre que tenia al frente llegaba escasamente a los 25 años si no es menos, su cabello desordenado enmarcaba los masculinos rasgos de su cara y una coqueta pero elegante trenza densa sobre su hombro izquierdo, sus ojos de un azul cobalto chispeaban, la mandíbula cuadrada y masculina, esos sexis labios, una nariz respingada pero masculina, nada que ver con esos modelos que se la operan y terminan siendo una mala imitación de Michael Jackson.

-Ryoga te hablo luego- corto la llamada sacándome de la ensoñación en la que me encontraba solo de mirarlo

-Hola tú debes ser la señorita Tendo – me saludo logrando que mis mejillas se tiñeran de carmín

- A si es señor Saotome, mucho gusto – estire la mano para darle un saludo formal

- Ranma….solo dime Ranma, señor Saotome le dicen solo a mi padre- dijo con humor al levantarse a tomar mi mano en forma de saludo, dejándome aun mas impresionada, media por lo menos un metro noventa, yo con un metro 68 y tacos de 10 centímetros a penas y le llego por debajo de la barbilla. Su cuerpo aunque cubierto, por el elegante traje se notaba bien trabajado, y su caro perfume con olor a madera y laurel inundaba el lugar dejando mis sentidos atontados.

- mi madre me hablo mucho de ti Akane…puedo llamarte Akane verdad - dijo sacándome de mi ensoñación, yo solo asentí totalmente sonrojada.

Fin de flash back

Desde ese primer encuentro pasaron muchas cosas que me acercaron a Ranma, hasta convertirlo en mi amigo e indudablemente quede totalmente enamorada de él, aunque los primeros meses trate de engañarme diciendo que era solo atracción, después de todo solo tengo 20 años y las hormonas se me pueden alborotar al ver a tan buen espécimen masculino como es Ranma, pero si soy honesta muchos chicos han intentando conquistarme desde que estaba en el instituto, pero ninguno ha logrado el efecto que tiene Ranma en mi, ni siquiera mi anterior y único novio Shinnosuke.

Me doy cuenta que otra vez estoy divagando en mis recuerdos con Ranma, me arreglo lo más rápido posible para ir directo a la oficina, el dijo que hoy tenía algo importante que decirme, y la verdad no puedo esperar un minuto más para verlo.

….

Ranma se levanto temprano, como acostumbra desde hace 10 meses, y más específicamente desde que Akane empezó a trabajar para él. Miro varias veces el reloj para asegurarse que no era muy temprano para llegar a la oficina.

…_.Ay Akane …..Akane…..mira lo que me haces, antes utilizaba cualquier pretexto para llegar tarde a la oficina y desde que tu estas parece que no quiero salir de allá…. _

Sin importar lo temprano que era se subió a su lamborghini diablo y manejo a alta velocidad, asía la oficina. Se quedo a una cuadra y mirando a la puerta, esperando pacientemente a que cierta peli azul llegue.

Después de 20 minutos la vio entrar….._tan hermosa como siempre…ay Akane si supieras lo que me provocas, de seguro renunciarías…o me acusarías de pervertido, aunque no es mi culpa que cada vez que te veo tenga que controlar el impulso de lanzarme sobre ti._

_Como el primer día que te conoció, vestías una falda gris y una blusa negra que se te pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel, te veías tan sexi, que pensé en seducirte ahí mismo, pero al ver tus ojos, esa mirada inocente y el tierno sonrojo en tus mejillas, logre contenerme. Recuerdo que cuando te despediste, esperabas que te mostrara tu nuevo puesto de trabajo, pero yo lo evita dándote el día libre con la escusa de que ese día no te necesitaba, cuando en realidad la verdadera razón era que no quería que notara la creciente erección en mis pantalones…..._

Después de esperar varios minutos Ranma se dirigió a su oficina y al encontrar a Akane acomodando los documentos sobre su escritorio, se quedo en la entrada admirándola como si fuera una obra de arte digna de contemplar.

….

Al llegar a la compañía me dirijo directamente a la oficina de Ranma, como todos los días me encargo de organizar su escritorio y su agenda antes de que el llegue.

Un ruido de en la puerta me distrae de mi actividad.

-buenos días, Akane – me saluda Ranma desde la puerta, esta arrimado en el marco, y me da la impresión de que lleva tiempo observándome

- buenos días – trato de que mi vos suene lo más clara posible, a pesar de que al verlo se me reseque la garganta y se me dificulte hablar, el siempre causa ese efecto en mi.

- lamento haberte interrumpido – se disculpa

- no..no descuida ya casi terminaba – digo y me apresuro a salir de la oficina, sé que si me quedo un momento el nerviosismo que me provoca tal vez me delate

- espera – dice deteniéndome del brazo

-sucede algo – pregunto intrigada por su acción

- no hagas planes a la hora del almuerzo –

- quieres que te acompañe a alguna reunión

Pregunto, pero el solo me sonríe y me pide que le traiga unos documentos, ¡Ay! como detesto esa actitud tan arrogante, siempre es asi, primero me dice algo y luego me deja colgada.

Es un baka…idiota….estúpido….lindo…que tiene los ojos mas lindos del mundo y una sonrisa que hace que mis piernas se conviertan en gelatina…

….

Después de haberle llevado los documentos que me pidió, trate de sacarle información sobre el almuerzo, pero como siempre evadió estoicamente mis preguntas. Ranma Saotome me confundes tanto, a veces pienso por tu actitud con mingo que también te gusto…..

Flash back

-Hola Akane – me saludo alegremente Yuka

- hola Yuka

- sabes me eh preguntado como haces digo, estudias una carrera tan complicada como medicina y trabajas medio tiempo en una de las más grandes compañías de implementos deportivos de toda Asia – me pregunto intrigada

- necesidad supongo – la verdad es que ni yo misma sabía cómo lograba mantenerme en pie hasta el final del día

- yo digo más bien que eres una chica sorprendente – intervino Ryoga, uno de los socios de la empresa y gran amigo intimo de Ranma

- que dice joven Ryoga, si yo no hago nada del otro mundo…hay muchos estudiantes que igual a mi tienen un trabajo

- pero que modesta eres Akane…tal vez tengan un empleo pero no son los mejores como tu ni mantienen una beca en una de las mejores universidades de Japón y el mundo- intervino Yuka

- valla no lo sabía….asi que Akane aparte de ser hermosa eres muy inteligente- dijo Ryoga galán provocándome un fuerte sonrojo en todo el rostro

- usted cree joven Ryoga – pregunte algo cohibida por la forma en que el me miraba

- por favor Akane solo dime Ryoga y si me permites me gustaría invitarte a salir - dijo acercándose aun mas a mi

De repente un fuerte azote en la puerta evito que le contestara a Ryoga, gire mi rostro para ver que había provocado ese sonido, y no era nadie más que Ranma, que despedía un aura oscura que nos asusto un poco a Yuka y a mí.

-Ryoga, por que no pasas a mi oficina, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte – gruño Ranma fulminando a Ryoga con la mirada

- en un momento, primero permíteme terminar mi conversación con la dulce Akane – dijo ignorando por completo el aura asesina que despedía Ranma

- no – dijo firme Ranma – Akane por cierto no se te hace tarde para ir a la universidad – dijo mirando el reloj y arrastrando a Ryoga por la solapa asía su oficina

-si es cierto – exclame apresurada

-oye Akane era mi impresión o el jefe se puso celoso porque Ryoga te invito a salir – me interrumpió Yuka mientras arreglaba apresurada mi bolso

- pero que dices Yuka, el es el jefe y jamás se fijaría en una simple asistente como yo

- hay Akane pero eso que tiene que ver, si tu eres hermosa y abría que ser siego para no notar cómo te mira

Me despedí de Yuka lo más rápido posible para que no notara mi sonrojo, la verdad me aria inmensamente feliz que Ranma se halla puesto celoso, pero descarte la idea rápidamente, al pensar que chicos como el solo salen con modelos famosas y con cuerpos perfectos y no con chicas simples como yo.

**Lo que pasó dentro de la oficina de Ranma **

-me puedes explicar que es lo que estabas tratando de hacer- pregunto un Ranma muy enojado

- no sé a qué te refieres – dijo Ryoga sin llegar a entender el motivo del enojo de su amigo

-como que no sabes…estabas tratando de seducir a Mi asistente-

-no estaba tratando de seducirla solo la invite a salir y por tu culpa ella no pudo responder- dijo Ryoga empezando a molestarse con la actitud de su amigo

-escúchame bien cerdo…te prohíbo que invites a Akane a salir me escuchaste- dijo el oji azul tomando por la solapa a Ryoga y fulminándolo con la mirada

-tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada- dijo Ryoga soltándose bruscamente de agarre del oji azul

-te equivocas yo soy el jefe de Akane y no voy a permitir que tu ni ningún otro idiota intente propasarse con ella- siseo molesto el oji azul

-tal vez evites que me le acerque en la oficina pero fuera tú no eres nadie para ella- dijo Ryoga desafiante

Ranma soltó su puño que se impacto en la boca de Ryoga rompiéndole el labio inferior. – que te quede algo claro cerdo ¡Akane es mía! y ni tu ni nadie la va alejar de mi- dijo Ranma dejando sorprendido a Ryoga

-a sí que eso es lo que sucede…. te enamoraste de tu asistente- se burlo

-ese no es tu problema – gruño el oji azul

-claro que si Akane me gusta y ni tu ni nadie me va impedir conquistarla – dijo Ryoga antes de salir hecho una furia de la oficina de Ranma dando un portazo

El oji azul enrabiado tiro las cosas que habían sobre su escritorio lanzando un sin número de maldiciones al aire.

Fin de flas back

Después de ese día nunca más el joven Ryoga volvió a la oficina y una parte de mí que sueña que Ranma se puso celoso, sobre todo por la forma en que asesino a Ryoga con la mirada cuando me invito a salir….pero eso no es verdad el solo me ve como su amiga….y si yo le dijera algo sobre mis sentimientos….tal vez…. él me echaría como lo iso con la tal Shampoo…que intento seducirlo.

Por eso lo mejor es guarde mis sentimientos y que disfrute su presciencia mientras trabaje para él.

….

Llego la hora del almuerzo y Ranma estaba realmente nervioso…por lo que iba hacer…..por fin después de diez largos y tortuosos meses le diría a Akane lo que siente y le propondría matrimonio, el sabe que tal vez es muy acelerado pero es la única forma en que se aseguraría que la peli azul sea solo suya para siempre.

Sabía que era una locura su plan pero estaba realmente desesperado y el siendo Ranma Saotome uno de los empresarios más jóvenes de todo Japón y descendiente de guerreros fuertes jamás se daría por vencido menos si eso implica Akane de por medio.

Como tenía planeado fue por Akane a su escritorio y la condujo hasta el estacionamiento donde los esperaba su lujoso lamborghini diablo.

…

-y a que restauran vamos a ir – pregunte tratando de romper el hielo, pero el solo sonrió enigmáticamente, pero el maldito bastardo no dijo nada, presiento que lo hace solo para molestarme

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino me sorprendió que en lugar de un restaurante, estuviéramos en la pista privada de la compañía.

-Ranma que hacemos aquí – pregunte firmemente

-vamos a tomar un vuelo – respondió tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome a abordar el avión de la compañía, esa acción me atonto un poco y para cuando por fin pude volver a preguntar el avión ya estaba despegando

-adonde vamos Ranma – insistí

- a almorzar como ya te dije –

- para almorzar no es necesario tomar un avión –conteste irónica

- tal vez no, pero para comer mi comida favorita si – respondió restándole importancia

-bueno y entonces a donde vamos – pregunte

- a una pequeña isla que tiene los mejores mariscos de todo Japón ya lo veras – me dijo con la mirada de un niño ilusionado logrando que mi corazón brinque de emoción solo con verlo

-y a cuánto tiempo estamos – pregunte

-nos tomara alrededor de media hora para llegar –

-entonces podremos regresar temprano no? - pregunte preocupada por pasar tanto tiempo con él, si estando en la oficina con tanta gente alrededor me cuesta no lanzarme a sus brazos estando solos me da miedo no poder controlar mis sentimientos.

-descuida tarde o temprano regresaremos – dijo en un tono divertido

….

No podía créelo la isla era un verdadero paraíso, no se comparaba a nada que haya visto antes, aunque claro nunca he salido de Japón.

Ranma por otro lado parece que ha venido muchas veces, ya que cada lugar por donde pasábamos el me relava su historia….

-dime Akane te esta gustado el recorrido – pregunto mi lindo oji azul al tomar mi mano para bajar del coche y dirigirnos al restauran

-este lugar es fenomenal Ranma – exclame entusiasmada

-me alegra mucho que te haya gustado – me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en nuestra meza con vista a la playa

-pero no crees que es algo imprudente hacer un viaje como este un día de semana – pregunte tratando de charlar un poco

-no lo creo…siempre eh pensado que las personas que esperan y dejan para después hacer lo que les gusta….dejan de disfrutar la vida –

-tal vez, pero cuando trabajas en lo que te gusta eso no sería un problema

-si Akane tal vez tengas razón, pero hasta los más apasionados por su carrera merecen un descanso debes en cuando – me sonrió –como cuando tú seas medico, la verdad no me gustaría que pasases todo el día en el trabajo -

-pero como ya no voy a trabajar para ti no podrás controlarme- sonreí burlonamente

Ranma soltó una carcajada que inundo el lugar.

-créeme cariño….yo tengo mis métodos para controlarte – me dijo descaradamente y antes de que pudiera refutarle el mesero nos interrumpió trayendo nuestras ordenes

El resto del almuerzo pasamos hablando de cosas triviales y Ranma me conto como había venido a parar por primera vez en esta isla, cuando apenas tenía doce años y su padre había intentado llevarlo a China nadando en un entrenamiento.

-realmente no puedo creer que no hayas terminado siendo comida de tiburones – dije horrorizada de solo imaginarlo

-jajaja….y a mi realmente me alegra no haberme topado con uno – dijo con humor

-no puedo creer que la señora Nokoda lo haya permitido –

- no lo hiso…y cuando se entero estuvo tan enojada con mi viejo que el tubo que suplicarme perdón para que ella lo dejase en paz-

-entonces tu padre recibió su justo castigo – exclame contenta por la justicia

-y con bonos extra….créeme cuando te digo que cuando mi madre se enoja ella realmente es espeluznante – con su comentario yo solo pude romper a reír y luego de un momento el me siguió

-gracias por acompañarme Akane, nada de esto sería tan divertido sin ti – me dijo Ranma de una forma que mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con la profundidad de sus palabras

-gracias a ti por invitarme, Ranma –respondí – pero creo que lo mejor es que ya nos alistemos para irnos.

El solo sonrió y me dijo que en un momento nos llamaría el piloto para confirmar que nuestro transporte esté listo y con el suficiente combustible.

Pasamos alrededor de media hora más conversando, sobre los viajes que Ranma había hecho junto a su padre, en su adolescencia. Mientras afuera empezaba una sube lluvia.

-jajaja…no puedo creer que casi terminas maldito – me burle de Ranma

-no te rías…imagina que le hubiera hecho caso a mi padre….tal vez en este momento me convertiría en mujer al tocar el agua fría – me dijo con estremeciéndose del horror al imaginarse mujer

- Ranma….por favor, eres un adulto y esa historia de los estanques malditos en Jusenkyo, es solo una leyenda…–

-si tal vez tengas razón…pero lo que a mí respecta no me gustaría correr el riesgo -

-y aunque hubiese sido cierto convertirse ser mujer no es malo – le dije maliciosamente sabiendo que mi comentario lo alteraría

-si claro…me gustaría saber que sentirías si te convirtieras en hombre solo con tocar el agua fría – me dijo algo molesto por mis burlas

-pues tal vez sacaría provecho…..ya sabes los hombres pueden hacer un montón de cosas que siendo mujer son incorrectas –

-pues yo sinceramente prefiero que seas mujer – me dijo seductor….logrando que mis mejillas se volvieran a teñir de rosado….y antes de que pudiera refutar el teléfono de Ranma sonó

-_halo…Taro_….- Ranma contesto, supuse que hablaba con el piloto

-_si entiendo….como a qué hora_- mientras Ranma hablaba yo estaba absorta observándolo, él como en todo lo que hace irradia seguridad y firmeza

_-no descuida…entiendo…_ -sus labios se movían rítmicamente dejando salir las palabras de su boca, y yo por momento deseaba que esos masculinos labios en vez de moverse al producir palabras se deslizaran por mi piel

_-yo tampoco quisiera arriesgarme _– sus últimas palabras me trajeron de regreso a la realidad…y su semblante preocupado me alerto de que algo iba mal __

_-ok…llámame cuando podamos salir_- cuando termino de hablar con Taro el piloto, no perdí un segundo en preguntar

-que va mal Ranma –

- lo lamento Akane….pero al parecer hoy será imposible volver a Tokio – me dijo consternado

-porque….que sucede – pregunte angustiada…lo que menos quería era faltar a clases….menos con un examen importante cerca

-al parecer se acerca una tormenta, y la guardia costera ha pedido por seguridad cancelar todos los vuelos –

-pero tenemos que irnos….mañana tengo clases – insistí preocupada

-lo se y lo lamento Akane….pero te prometo que hablare con un amigo en la universidad para que esta falta no afecte tus calificaciones –

-enserio harías eso por mi – pregunte emocionada

-claro que si es lo menos que puedo hacer me siento responsable – me contesto conciliador

-gracias Ranma….¿pero realmente crees que ese amigo tuyo nos pueda ayudar? – pregunte dudosa

-claro que si…olvidas que estás hablando con Ranma Saotome…no hay nada imposible para mi nena – me dijo el muy egocéntrico guiñándome un ojo a lo que yo solo pude rodar los ojos

-ok…señor todo lo puedo….dime quien es tu famoso contacto –

-pues es el director…-

-¡que!...eres amigo del director…..- pregunte algo incrédula

-¡no!...amigo no solo….digamos que él me debe un par de favores….como el famoso curso que hiso en Hawái

-valla…eres todo una caja de sorpresas Ranma

-si supongo…será mejor que nos vallamos antes que la tormenta toque tierra- me dijo ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme

-pero a dónde iremos –

-descuida tengo un apartamento cerca de aquí-

-un apartamento aquí, una mansión en Tokio, una de las compañías más solidas del mundo y un sinnúmero de acciones…..definitivamente tienes mes dinero que sentido común – bromee

-valla señorita pasas mucho tiempo averiguando mis activos…sino te conociera creería que eres una caza fortunas –al escuchar su comentario me ofendió, aunque sabía que mi broma no fue nada apropiada

-descuida…si fuera una caza fortuna buscaría a una víctima que no fuera tan egocéntrica –siseé, soltándome del agarre de su mano para alejarme un par de pasos de el

-hay vamos Akane….resulta que tu empiezas con las bromas y si te respondo te molestas

-no estoy molesta – dije caminando rápidamente a la puerta de restauran. Empuje la puerta de salida antes haciendo a un lado el camarero que intento abrirla para mí

-vamos Akane solo era una broma – decía Ranma caminando tras de mi

-no estoy molesta….Ranma y por cierto donde queda tu dichoso apartamento – pregunte al darme cuenta lo estúpida que había sido al salir asi….y más aun con la lluvia intensificándose cada vez mas

-esta a una cuadras…pero ven vamos al auto…antes que nos empapemos mas – me dijo conciliador aunque ya era muy tarde…un par de minutos a la intemperie y estábamos totalmente empapados

…..

_No podía creerlo Akane había creído cada una de mis palabras….cuando recibí la llamada de Taro…por un segundo creí que no lograría fingir…y que ella terminaría descubriendo lo feliz que me encontraba…..sé que tal vez es un poco tramposo de mi parte haberla traído cuando sabia que los del clima habían pronosticado que una tormenta tropical tocaría tierra hoy mismo…..no tan peligrosa como para causar desastre…pero si lo suficiente para cancelar todos los vuelos…en fin todo lo que eh hecho tiene un muy buen propósito….que Akane Tendo sea mía… _

…_.._

El viaje en auto duro apenas 15 minutos pero cuando bajamos de el….parecía un verdadero diluvio. Entramos al departamento destilando agua y yo empezaba a titilar del frio…supongo que Ranma se dio cuenta porque me ofreció que yo me bañara primero, para evitar enfermarme. Y asi lo hice…en menos de cinco minutos estaba sumergida en una tina de agua caliente y aunque me hubiese gustado quedarme un rato mas…Ranma estaba mojado y el también necesitaba un baño de agua caliente.

Cuando salí del baño me puse una camisa de Ranma…que por la diferencia de tamaños me llegaba casi a la rodilla, cosa que agradecí… ya que mi ropa interior también se había mojado y no la cargaba puesta.

Luego busque a Ranma en la sala… y lo encontré sin camisa dejando todo su perfecto torso a la vista y con unos pantalones que colgaban seximente de su cadera, tenía la apariencia de que apenas había salido del baño ya que estaba secándose su cabellera azabache que le llega a los hombros dándole una apariencia rebelde y salvaje.

-hola….ya saliste del baño – me saludo sacándome abruptamente del inventario que hacía de su cuerpo

-hola…ya…ya te bañaste?- tartamudeé al pensar que se había dado cuenta de la forma que lo miraba….pero para mí buena suerte el parecía ignorarlo

-si….en el otro baño…por cierto que te parece una copa de vino para entrar en calor –me ofreció a lo que yo solo pude asentir….con ese hombre mostrándome todo su esplendoroso cuerpo era incapaz de pensar algo coherente.

Enseguida él se levanto, colgando la toalla que uso para secar su cabellera sobre sus hombros, mientras yo aproveche su ausencia para tratar de recuperar algo de cordura y me distraje inspeccionando su departamento, que no era tan grade, pero si muy sofisticado y con un gran ventanal de puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban una excelente vista….que aunque no estuviera tan cerca de la playa….se podía apreciar lo lejos el mar que en este momento se veía rudo y salvaje azotando con grandes olas la costa.

-te gusta la vista – me pregunto Ranma que ya había regresado de la cocina con un par de copas y la botella de vino

-la verdad en el momento me asusta un poco…pero supongo que un día despejado…sería realmente hermoso – respondí regresando mi vista al mar

-si…cada vez que vengo a este departamento, paso gran parte de mi tiempo mirando por el ventanal –me dijo extendiéndome una copa de vino

-gracias…- - sabes nunca te imagine como el tipo de hombre que se detiene a admirar el paisaje –

-es porque no sabes muchas cosas de mi Akane – me dijo en un tono melancólico que me dejo un sabor triste en la boca – pero dime qué tipo de hombre me crees - me pregunto visiblemente interesado

Antes de contestarle me lleve la copa de vino hacia la boca para degustar la bebida de tan buen olor, su sabor era delicado y embriagante, definitivamente era un vino caro, de los que solo tienden degustar las personas con grandes cantidades en su cuenta bancaria.

-eres del tipo que aprecia el aire libre, de los que les gustan los retos y jamás se rinden ante nada, de buen corazón e implacable de ser necesario, eres fiel a tus convicciones….

-valla en definitiva me gusta tu opinión sobre mi – me sonrió totalmente egocéntrico a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa traviesa

-si pero todavía no eh terminado, también eres impulsivo, cuando te enojas gritas e insultas como loco, eres bastante glotón y tienes el orgullo de un tamaño titánico y para el colmo a veces te comportas como un niño – le respondí enumerando con mi dedos cada uno de sus defectos

-valla que bueno que eres mi amiga… no quisiera ni imaginarme que dirías de mi sino te agradara – me contesto con el seño fruncido

-y ¿quien dice que somos amigos? – le pregunte sabiendo que eso lo molestaría mas

-no es verdad no somos amigos…..y adivina que tampoco me interesa ser tu amigo – definitivamente no esperaba esa respuesta, amigos por lo menos eso aspiraba ser de él y sus palabras lo que lograron fue recordarme él para el solo soy una empleada y nada más.

-si supongo….después de todo yo solo soy tu asistente – respondí tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara por las inmensas ganas de llorar

-te equivocas Akane….para mí no solo eres mi asistente – me dijo acercándose mucho mas a mi -eres mucho mas – mi corazón inicio una violenta carrera y mi cuerpo entero se estremeció con sus palabras

-entonces…..¿que soy para ti Ranma? – pregunte en un hilo de voz

-eres la mujer más testaruda que eh conocido, eres torpe, y muy ingenua….no te darías cuenta de la verdad aunque tuviera un letrero de señalización –

-oye – proteste molesta pero antes de que continuara con mi reclamo Ranma de un rápido movimiento me atrapo entre sus brazos y unió nuestros labios en un dulce beso, mandando al olvido mi cada pensamiento coherente de mi mente –Ranma – susurre aturdida cuando él se separo unos centímetros

La copa de vino que aun mantenía en mi mano se deslizo hasta el piso, dejando un regadero a su alrededor, pero por suerte no se rompió en mil pedazos.

-pero también eres inteligente, valiente, dices lo que sientes, eres tan terca que aunque haya algo imposible para tus capacidades lo sigues intentando hasta lograrlo, eres hermosa y sexi, tienes la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en toda mi vida y el corazón más noble…..y es por eso Akane Tendo, que no quiero ser tu amigo…yo quiero ser mucho más para ti…..que me dices Akane- cuando termino su declaración mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y no pude hacer más que enterrar mi rostro en su pecho desnudo, mientras el acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello.

- Akane….no llores odio ver tus lindos ojos empañados de lagrimas – Ranma suspiro – si no sientes lo mismo que yo no importa, se que tarde o temprano terminare conquistado tu corazón-

-baka – le dije separándome de él lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos – yo siento lo mismo, y si lloro no es de tristeza, es de felicidad- le dije acariciando su rostro

El sonrió y volvió a unir nuestros labios pero esta vez con mayor intensidad, gracias a eso pude degustar su sabor embriagante y único, el poso sus manos en mi cintura y las deslizo por mi espalda, acariciando cada centímetro de mi piel cubierta por su camisa.

-Akane – me llamo con la voz enronquecida – si no quieres que continúe mejor detenme ahora…porque te he deseado demasiado como para detenerme después-

-me amas Ranma, o para ti solo soy una aventura de una noche – pregunte con el corazón en la garganta

-para mi tu jamás serias una aventura Akane y claro que te amo…te he amado desde el primer día cuando llegaste a mi oficina… pero si no me crees y piensas que necesitas tiempo, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerte mía –me respondió con esos ojos azul cobalto chispeando de sinceridad y entonces lo supe, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer

-yo quiero ser tuya Ranma – le respondí totalmente sonrojada, el me sonrió y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la habitación.

Me deposito delicadamente alado de la cama, y con su mirada recorrió mi cuerpo, luego tomo el primer botón de la camisa y lo fue abriendo tan despacio que me daba la impresión de que quería torturarme con mi naciente deseo por él. Cuando termino de desabotonar la camisa, esta resbalo de mis brazos terminando en el piso. Nunca me había sentido tan avergonzada, era la primera vez que un hombre miraba mi cuerpo desnudo, y por mis antiguos miedos e inseguridades trate de cubrirme, lo que fue en vano ya que Ranma lo evito.

-eres perfecta – me susurro al oído, luego me atrajo a su cuerpo y beso duro, su lengua pidió acceso a mi boca, y yo se lo di sin protestar, en menos tiempo del que pensaba nuestras lenguas empezaron un baile sensual del que Ranma llevaba el ritmo.

Estaba tan sumida en ese beso, que no me di cuenta que Ranma me había estado empujando en dirección a la cama, hasta que mis piernas tropezaron con el borde de esta…..

Al día siguiente…..

El sol se filtraba por las cortinas, y la peli azul abría lentamente sus ojos para encontrar a su lado…a su apuesto jefe que desde la noche anterior la convirtió en su mujer.

…_Ranma todavía pienso que es un sueño lo que paso anoche….._pensaba la peli azul acariciando suavemente los cabellos azabaches de Ranma, que descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, abrazándola posesivamente.

-buenos días hermosa – me saludo Ranma con sus ojos algo adormilados

-buenos días…disculpa si te desperté – le conteste algo sonrojada

-descuida…de esta forma puedes despertarme la veces que quieras – me dijo depositando un casto beso en mis labios

-oye creo que deberíamos alistarnos para ir de regreso a Tokio – le dije al darme cuenta que el planeaba seguir durmiendo

-si es verdad…además quiero que hoy mismo te mudes conmigo –

-¡que!...pero Ranma, eso es muy apresurado, por no decir incorrecto que tu asistente viva contigo –

-si tal vez tengas razón, por eso te casaras conmigo y asi la gente no podrá decir que es incorrecto – al escuchar su afirmación me senté, para mirarlo

-Ranma me estas pidiendo matrimonio? – pregunte creyendo que había oído mal

-no te lo estoy pidiendo….tu eres mía y por lo tanto quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa y el matrimonio es la forma de asegurar que serás mía para siempre – me contesto mientras empezaba a buscar algo en el velador a lado de la cabecera de la cama

-baka esa no es la forma de pedirle matrimonio a una chica, además no soy tuya…no soy una propiedad – le respondí molesta cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho

-si eres mía ayer tu misma lo dijiste…recuerdas – me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro

Flash back

-para mi tu jamás serias una aventura Akane y claro que te amo…te he amado desde el primer día cuando llegaste a mi oficina… pero si no me crees y piensas que necesitas tiempo, yo esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para hacerte mía –me respondió con esos ojos azul cobalto chispeando de sinceridad y entonces lo supe, jamás me arrepentiría de lo que iba hacer

-yo quiero ser tuya Ranma – le respondí totalmente sonrojada, el me sonrió y me tomo en brazos para llevarme a la habitación.

Fin de flash back

Me enrojecí al recordar que fui yo misma la que le pedí que me hiciera suya…..pero es que jamás imagine que él lo tomaría tan literal.

-vez por tu rostro…supongo que ya lo recordaste –me dijo con un tinte de orgullo que denotaba triunfo y tomo mi mano

-que haces –

-solo le estoy poniendo el anillo de compromiso a mi futura esposa –

-Ranma no es justo ni siquiera me lo pediste – proteste infantilmente aunque por dentro me derretía de la felicidad

-está bien…..está bien…..Akane Tendo… te casarías conmigo y serias mía por siempre- yo solo me lance a su brazos y chille de la felicidad

-claro que si…..me quiero casar contigo –

-me alegra que hayas aceptado a la primera…porque créeme si te hubieras negado yo sería capaz de andar tras de ti hasta que aceptaras –

-asi y que tal si yo me fuera muy lejos y me ocultara – le pregunte en son de broma

-créeme pequeña…no hay un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para que huyas de mi – me dijo atrayéndome más hacia el…. yo solo sonreí no importa lo posesivo y celoso que fuera yo siempre le iba amar….porque yo siempre estaría enamorada de mi jefe.

Fin

Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado esta historia…y me gustaría saber si quisieran un epilogo con lemon…..la verdad la idea era que la historia fuera con un lemon….pero hay muchas personas a las que no les gusta…..a y si quieren el epilogo me gustaría saber si lo quieren desde el punto de vista de Ranma o de Akane….como siempre espero sus review….no importa si son criticas;-)…a y esta semana espero poder subir el nuevo capi….de vidas sin rumbo….

Sayonara

Att.

Kag-akane


End file.
